The present invention relates to apparatus for the manufacture of radiopharmaceuticals by chemical reactions based on at least one radiotracer.
More specifically, the apparatus includes a lead chamber which functions as a reaction chamber and also as a radiation shield, a number of containers for accommodating said at least one radiotracers and process liquids, at least one card for supporting a given container, said containers being interconnected by means of hoses and valves and also connected to reaction vessels disposed on the card, said card being intended to be placed in the lead chamber.